Emma Bull
About the Author Emma Bull — Author. Emma is an Early Urban Fantasy—part of the first wave of contemporary urban fantasy and often credited with creating the Urban Fantasy Sub-Genre Genres * Urban Fantasy / Fantasy Biography Two of Emma’s favorite childhood memories are of typing out nonsense words on her parents’ black Royal manual typewriter, and watching the neighbor mow the lawn. She went to Beloit College, where she majored in English, then moved to Minneapolis, where there are two seasons: Snow removal and road repair. (Or, as it sometimes seems, snow repair and road removal.) After that, she moved back to her native southern California, where she would’ve driven with the top down if she’d had a convertible. She was a resident of the Republic of Bisbee (AZ) and loved it (except on the few days of the year when there was snow). And now she’s living in Tucson, Arizona, where she would ride the range if she had a pony. But she does have a great cowboy hat. She’s written novels, screenplays, a children’s book, and short stories. She and her husband, Will Shetterly, are members of the Interstate Writers’ Workshop, aka The Scribblies. Emma and Will conduct writing workshops now and then; they’ve taught in Los Angeles, at Clarion West, the Pima Writers Workshop, and elsewhere. Emma played guitar and sang in the Flash Girls, a goth-folk duo. She was a member of Cats Laughing, a psychedelic improv folk-jazz band that included Steven Brust, Adam Stemple, Lojo Russo, and Bill Colsher. She is the producer for Shadow Unit, a webfiction project she shares with Elizabeth Bear, Sarah Monette, Will Shetterly, and Amanda Downum. It combines novella-length episodes of a series story with hypertext “DVD extras” and character on-line journals. Contributing writers in its eight-episode second “season” include Holly Black and Leah Bobet. Emma Bull Series Book Descriptions can be found at Emma Bull Books Borderland series * Genre: Early Urban Fantasy * Theme: anthology series Shadow Unit series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: action-adventure police procedural with fantasy elements (with Elizabeth Bear and others) Stand Alone Novels * Falcon (1985) * War for the Oaks (1987) * Bone Dance (1991) * Finder: A Novel of the Borderlands (1994) * The Princess and the Lord of Night (1994) * Freedom and Necessity (1997) (with Steven Brust) * Territory (2007) Other Writings Anthologies * Urban Fantasy Anthology (2011) "A Bird That Whistles" ~ War for the Oaks prequel * Teeth: Vampire Tales (2011) * Borderland series ~ anthology series Short works * "Rending Dark" (1984) in Sword and Sorceress, edited by Marion Zimmer Bradley * "Badu's Luck" (1985) in Liavek * "The Well-Made Plan" (1986) in Liavek: The Players of Luck * "Danceland Blood" (1986, with Will Shetterly) as "Danceland" in Bordertown, edited by Terri Windling * "Wonders of the Invisible World" (1988 essay) in October–November issue of New North Artscape * "A Bird That Whistles" (1989) in Hidden Turnings, edited by Diana Wynne Jones * "Why I Write Fantasy" (1990 essay) in Pulphouse 6 * "Silver or Gold" (1992) in After the King: Stories in Honor of J.R.R. Tolkien, edited by Martin H. Greenberg * "The Stepsister's Story" (1995) in The Armless Maiden, edited by Terri Windling * "Joshua Tree" (2002) in The Green Man: Tales from the Mythic Forest, edited by Ellen Datlow and Terri Windling * "The Black Fox" (2003) in Firebirds, edited by Sharyn November * "De La Tierra" (2004) in The Faery Reel, edited by Ellen Datlow and Terri Windling * "What Used to Be Good Still Is" (2006) in Firebirds Rising, edited by Sharyn November Collection * Double Feature (1994, collected works with Will Shetterly) from NESFA Press * "Visionary" (poem) * "Why I Write Fantasy" (essay) * "Rending Dark" * "Badu's Luck" * "The Well-Made Plan" * "A Bird That Whistles" * "Danceland Blood" (with Will Shetterly) * "Wonders of the Invisible World" (essay) Awards * Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Adult Literature nominee (1988) : War for the Oaks * Philip K Dick Award nominee (1991) : Bone Dance * Hugo Best Novel nominee (1992) : Bone Dance * Nebula Best Novel nominee (1992) : Bone Dance * World Fantasy Best Novel nominee (1992) : Bone Dance * Nebula nominee (1993) : Silver or Gold * Locus Award (1988: Best First Novel) * Geffen Award (Finalist, 2006: Best Translated Fantasy Book) References Category:Fantasy Authors Category:Sci Fi Authors